The present invention relates to full thickness resection devices for performing localized resections of lesions in tubular organs, particularly the colon.
A resection procedure involves excising a portion of an organ, approximating the surrounding tissue together to close up the hole created by the excision, and removing the excess tissue. various conventional devices and procedures are available for resectioning lesions in tubular organs.
For example, several known resection devices and procedures requires at least one incision in an area near the portion of the organ to be excised for access to the lesion or treatment site (because, for example, the resectioning device may lack steering and/or viewing capabilities). Thus, the incision is required to allow the physician to access the organ section to be excised and guide the device to that section. Alternatively, when the organ section to be excised is beyond the reach of the surgical device, or the surgical device is not flexible enough to wind through the organ to the site to be excised, an incision will be required to Position the device for the procedure. Of course, these incisions are painful and may involve a partial or entire loss of mobility while recuperating from the incision, in addition to recovering from the tubular resectioning procedure itself. In addition, the time required to recover from such a procedure is often longer than for procedures which do not require incisions.
One type of conventional resection procedure utilizes a circular stapling instrument in which a tubular section of a tubular organ is excised, resulting in the tubular organ being separated into a first segment and a second segment. The end sections of the first and second segments are then individually tied in a purse string fashion, approximated, stapled, and the xe2x80x9cpurse stringedxe2x80x9d end sections are then cut off. In this full circle resectioning procedure, at least one separate invasive incision must be made near the section to be excised in order to cut and individually tie the separate end sections of the organ. Also, a separate incision is necessary to place one part of the resectioning device in the first segment and a corresponding second part of the device in the second segment so that the device can then bring the first and second segments together to re-attach the organ sections back together. A first of these separate parts may generally include a staple firing mechanism while the second part includes an anvil for forming the staples. Thus, this type of resectioning procedure involves the drawbacks mentioned above in regard to procedures requiring invasive incisions. In addition, the separation of the organ into two segments creates the risk of spillage of non-sterile bowel contents into the sterile body cavity, which can cause severe infection and possibly death.
An alternative resectioning device includes a stapling and cutting assembly on a shaft which can be bent or formed into a desired shape and then inserted into a patient""s body cavity. Once the shaft has been bent into the desired shape, the rigidity of the shaft ensures that shape is maintained throughout the operation. This arrangement limits the effective operating range of the device as the bending of the shaft into the desired shape before insertion and the rigidity of the shaft once bent require the physician to ascertain the location of the organ section to be removed before insertion, and deform the shaft accordingly. Furthermore, the rigidity of the shaft makes it difficult to reach remote areas in the organxe2x80x94particularly those areas which must be reached by a winding and/or circuitous route (e.g., sigmoid colon). Thus, an incision may be required near the organ section to be excised in order to position the device at the organ section to be excised.
In addition, conventional circular stapling devices have a single load of staples that can be deployed. Thus, conventional circular staplers are not reloadable. This can be problematic if the procedure requires more staple firings than predicted, or if the initial staple firing is incomplete. The physician then has to remove the device from the patient, and start anew with a new device. There is thus a need for a resectioning device in which staples can be re-loaded for continued use.
The present invention is directed to a full-thickness resection system comprising a flexible endoscope and a stapling mechanism, wherein the endoscope is slidably received through at least a portion of the stapling mechanism. The stapling mechanism includes an anvil and a stapling head mounted to the anvil so that the anvil and the stapling head are moveable with respect to one another between a tissue receiving position and a stapling position and wherein a gap formed between the stapling head and the anvil is larger in the tissue receiving position than it is in the stapling position. A position adjusting mechanism is provided for moving the anvil and the stapling head between the tissue receiving and stapling positions and a staple firing mechanism sequentially fires a plurality of staples from the stapling head across the gap against the anvil and through any tissue received in the gap and a knife cuts a portion of tissue received within the gap. A control unit which remains outside the body is coupled to the stapling mechanism for controlling operation of the position adjusting mechanism and the staple firing mechanism.
In another aspect, the invention is a Full Thickness Resectioning Device (FTRD) comprising a fixed housing, a removable cartridge body complementary to the fixed housing when in an attached configuration, the removable cartridge body containing staples, staple drivers slidable within the removable cartridge body, the staple drivers having a staple end adjacent to the staples and a driven end and an actuator disposed in the fixed housing, the actuator moving the staple drivers to push the staples against an anvil portion of the FTRD when in the attached configuration.
In yet another aspect, the invention is A removable staples containing cartridge of an FTRD comprising a cartridge body complementary to and removably attachable to an housing of the FTRD, the cartridge body defining staple containing cavities containing staples, and staple drivers slidably retained in the cartridge body, the staple drivers having a staple end to propel staples from the staple containing cavities when the staple drivers are displaced, and a driven end adapted to cooperate with an actuator disposed in the housing when the cartridge body is attached to the housing, wherein successive staple drivers are sequentially displaced by operation of the drive cam.